


The Fall

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user Plinys requested a fic inspired by Alice in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

The fall down the hole went on for so long that Skye had almost forgotten that she was, in fact, falling. The wind blowing her hair up was her only reminder because the wall of this infinity hole was utterly devoid of anything approaching personality.

 

Skye had stopped being scared about an hour ago, or maybe it was only a minute ago. Time seemed to be moving strangely too.

 

Suddenly, she slowed and came to a stop about a foot from the ground.

 

"I guess this is were I get off," as she stepped down onto the ground, her legs collapsed under her, pointing again to some time having passed.

 

She tried her cellphone again but, just like the last twenty times, she had no signal.

 

"If I see a rabbit, I’m actually going to scream."

 

Luckily, no rabbits seemed forthcoming.

 

She tilted her head back and yelled into the hole.

 

"Hey! If you can hear me, I’m not dead! A rescue would nice, guys!"

 

This whole thing started about a day ago when they had gotten called out on an 0-8-4 in Ohio, of all places.

 

The locals were reporting a hole that didn't seem to end and the scientists were reporting fluctuating amounts of gamma radiation, ranging from truly massive and absolutely miniscule.

 

So, naturally, Skye had wanted a closer look at it. The sides of the hole had been blocked off with police tape but she just ducked under them and stood by the hole, looking down and down for what seemed like forever, then the side had crumbled in and Skye had fallen in with a scream.

 

No one knew where it had come from or when, even. It had just showed up one day and remained undiscovered until a rancher kept losing his cattle and came of investigate. Sure enough, the bottom of the hole had turned into a midden. There were the bones of animals and an absolute massive amount of trash done there with Skye.

 

As she explored the bottom, she kept periodically yelling towards the top in hopes that someone would hear her. Her team would definitely rescue her but they might rescue her faster if they had some notion she was still alive.

 

Then, a brilliant light started emanating from a point two feet from her.  
As she stared at it, it coalesced into Jemma’s form.

 

"Hurry, Skye! The magic won’t hold too long!" Jemma grabbed her hand and hugged her close, as they disappeared.

 

When they reappeared, free from the hole, Skye threw up. “That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

A long fingered hand helped her to her feet. “Oh, huh, Strange. Well, that explains the magic part,” Skye thought to herself.

 

"I’m very sorry about the rough travel, magical teleportation is a lot like being drunk."

 

"What’s so wrong with being drunk?" she asked.

 

"Why don't you go ask a glass of water that? I must be going, I have important things to do. By the way, the magic that I used, well, it only works when the person finding the other truly loves that person. Just something to think about." he disappeared with a snap of his fingers, and a smell like sulfur.

 

Skye turned back to Jemma, a million questions on her lips. Jemma just smiled and shrugged.

"True love?"

Jemma just blushed and nodded and did that nose scrunch that Skye absolutely adored.

"It’s a good thing we’re dating already or this would have been super awkward."


End file.
